1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to human powered vehicles and, more specifically, to a new and novel tricycle with an adjustable linkage for varying the drive power for either foot or hand power. Furthermore, the linkage can also be used to vary the wheelbase. Moving the front wheel toward the rear wheels provides for a tighter turning radius. Moving the front wheel away from the rear axle provides for greater stability at high speed. In addition, the linkage provides for the selective placement along a horizontal and/or vertical plane relative the seat allowing persons of varying size to comfortably position the drive mechanism.
Additionally, the present invention has a cantilevered seat with the seat at one distal end and the other forming a yoke connected to the front wheel steering column whereby left movement of the seat results in a right turn of the front wheel and a right movement of the seat results in a left turn of the front wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art related to human powered vehicles includes numerous examples of various types of wheeled vehicles. However, despite the developments of the prior art, while these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they do not provide the range of functional capabilities provided by the present invention.